Shower Time
by SimplySadistic
Summary: This story involves a little twist in the Naruto universe. Naruto is the Hokage and Sasuke is good again! :D Warning: Yaoi and Lemon. I hope you guys enjoy it. :


Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the sound of the blaring alarm clock waking him up from his slumber. The new Hokage reached an arm over to the desk that the alarm clock was resting on and frantically hit the top, trying to press the off button. Once the alarm clock finally turned off, Naruto was wide awake. He uncovered himself and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked out the window and out to the land of Konohagakure. Nothing much seemed to be happening at the moment. Naruto sighed, looking at the sleeping form next to him.

Sasuke was fast asleep in Naruto's bed, the sheet barely covering his body. He was stretched out across the mattress and he was snoring quietly. Naruto smiled, reaching over and running his fingers through Sasuke's raven hair. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to look at Naruto, more in a zombie like state than awake at the moment.

"Waddaya want?" Sasuke said in slurred words, rolling over onto his side, his back turned to Naruto, as if that was supposed to stop Naruto from messing with Sasuke.

"I want you," Naruto said, smiling and continuing to play with Sasuke's raven locks.

"You already have me," Sasuke said, bringing his hand up to bat away Naruto's hand, "Now let me sleep."

Naruto giggled, "And what if I don't want to?" Naruto lay back down next to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the shinobi's waist, spooning with him.

Sasuke rearranged his own body so that he was facing Naruto. His eyes focused in on Naruto's light blue eyes. The male smiled. "I'd rather stay up with you anyways," Sasuke giggled lightly.

Naruto smiled, leaning in and planting a kiss on the shinobi's lips, to which Sasuke faithfully returned. After the kiss, Naruto linked his hands with Sasuke's, staring into the male's eyes. "I have to get ready for work," Naruto said with a laugh as he stood up from the bed.

"No," Sasuke whined, not letting go of Naruto's hand, "Can't you just work another day?"

"You know the answer to that," Naruto said, "A day without me and Konohagakure will be plunged into despair."

"That's how I feel," Sasuke said, "Except every second I'm without you, my heart aches."

Naruto sighed, kneeling back onto the bed. He brought the back of Sasuke's hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "I'll be back, my love. I would never leave you." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. "Well, alright," He said, "But don't you need to take a shower first?"

Naruto nodded, "Of course I do," He said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Sasuke said calmly, "Would you mind if I joined you?" He gave a playful wink to the blonde.

Naruto smiled, "Not at all." With this being said, Naruto walked towards the large bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Sasuke followed after. Once they were both inside the bathroom, they both proceeded to strip down. Naruto was the first one inside the shower, turning the nozzle and letting the first little bit of cold water run over him. He twitched for a second, but he soon got used to the water. Sasuke was in soon after.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, the water running down his body. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, resting his head against Naruto's back as the blonde washed himself. Sasuke really didn't want to let Naruto go.

However, the Hokage eventually turned around, facing Sasuke. The blonde smiled at the shinobi and leaned in for another kiss. Sasuke smiled as he returned the kiss, but he decided to add a little something. He slipped his tongue into the Hokage's mouth and slid it across Naruto's tongue. Naruto, though slightly shocked due to this sudden intrusion, continued kissing Sasuke, allowing their tongues to twist around each other, almost as if performing some exotic dance.

Sasuke lowered his hand to Naruto's crotch, stroking his shaft lightly. Naruto tensed up at first touch, his hands about to push Sasuke away, but he soon settled down. Sasuke broke the kiss with Naruto and then kneeled down, swirling his tongue around the tip of Naruto's member, before taking the length of Naruto's shaft into his mouth, almost gagging.

Naruto's body tensed up once more, his excitement growing by the second. "S- Sasuke…" Naruto said, biting his lower lip and trying to calm himself down, "I really need to get ready."

Sasuke took Naruto's member out of his mouth, but continued stroking it with his hand, "But isn't this so much more fun?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face, "Besides, now is the perfect time to do this. We're in the shower. So it's an easy clean up."

As much as Naruto wanted to deny it, Sasuke was right. Besides, he was always working. He should be able to make some time for his lover. Naruto pulled Sasuke back up from his knees and lifted the male so that Sasuke's back was against the wall of the shower. Naruto's member prodded against Sasuke's entry, practically begging to be let in. But, Naruto was going to wait for permission, like always.

Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and then nodded to Naruto, waiting for the male to enter. Naruto slowly pushed into the shinobi, his member pulsing against Sasuke's insides. Once he was all the way in, he waited for Sasuke to get used to him and then began thrusting inside of the male, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in with the same steady pace.

Sasuke moaned, biting his lower lip to try and contain his moans of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled himself closer to the male, his head resting against Naruto's shoulder as he continued to let out moans of pleasure and agony. He closed his eyes tightly when Naruto began thrusting, digging his nails into Naruto's back so he wouldn't moan too loud.

Naruto continued to thrust into Sasuke's entry, letting out grunts of pleasure. He started picking up speed, his thrusts growing quicker and stronger. Sasuke continued to hold on tightly to Naruto, letting out louder moans of pleasure. Naruto smiled as he leaned in and kissed Sasuke's neck, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. The blonde proceeded to nibble at the neck of the raven haired shinobi, increasing Sasuke's sexual pleasure. Then, with one quick movement, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and let the shinobi down.

"No," Sasuke said through quickened breaths, "Don't take it out."

"Don't worry," Naruto said as he bent the shinobi over, "I'll put it right back in."

Naruto re-entered Sasuke, the shinobi's back arching when Naruto did so. Sasuke placed both hands on the wall in front of him, holding himself in place for Naruto. He let out a moan of pure pleasure as Naruto continued to pound the insides of the male.

Naruto grunted with every other thrust. He ran his hand up Sasuke's back, eventually coming to the shinobi's raven locks. He grabbed the black hair forcefully, pulling Sasuke's head and body back. Naruto once more nibbled on Sasuke's neck, allowing the hand that wasn't pulling Sasuke's hair to reach around Sasuke's body and toy with the pink nub on Sasuke's chest, hoping to increase Sasuke's pleasure.

Sasuke screamed with pleasure, all of this becoming too much for him. And that's when it happened. Naruto hit that sensitive bundle of nerves near the prostate that caused Sasuke to go crazy. Sasuke let out a loud scream, letting Naruto know that he had hit the sweet spot.

Naruto took full advantage of this opportunity. He let go of Sasuke's hair, pushing Sasuke back down into the doggy style position. He increased speed and roughness, slamming into Sasuke's entry, causing the Uchiha to scream with every single thrust. Naruto reached his hand around Sasuke's waist and grabbed Sasuke's erection, stroking it lightly. Within moments, Sasuke ejaculated, letting out a scream of pleasure.

Naruto climaxed soon after, releasing inside of Sasuke. He pulled out of the shinobi and turned the boy around, kissing him on the lips again. They were both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too," Sasuke said, catching his breath, "Now, get ready for work." Sasuke giggled.

Naruto smiled, watching Sasuke leave the shower so that Naruto could continue getting ready…


End file.
